


Little Fanboy

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's starting to miss Sebastian at the garage, but thankfully he has something to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to keep complaining about the lack of Seb/Dan, until then have some porn.

Sebastian is just about to place a soft kiss against Daniel’s pouting lips before he speaks.

“I wish you were still my teammate”  
Seb is taken back by the statement and looks at Daniel’s slightly sad face, prompting him to continue.  
“Dany’s great and all but it’s not the same as you”  
Daniel smiles at Seb and pokes his nose gently with his finger.  
“Plus I miss seeing you in blue”

He bunches his hands in Sebastian’s red Ferrari shirt to emphasize his point.

“You know I think I still have my shirt and cap somewhere…”  
Seb teases and pulls himself off Daniel’s lap to head into the bedroom. It takes a good ten minutes of rummaging around before he finds his old Red Bull shirt and cap at the bottom of the wardrobe. Sebastian pulls his Ferrari shirt off and is hit with nostalgia when he puts his Red Bull one on. Switching to Ferrari felt amazing, the car was good, Kimi was easy to get on with but he would admit that he did miss his time at Red Bull. Especially sharing his garage with Dan. He placed his old cap on top of his head and smiled at himself in the mirror before heading back into the living room where Dan was tapping away at his phone.

“I look like a fan boy”  
Is what comes out of Sebastian’s mouth and when Daniel looks up he has to bite his lip because damn, he looked good.

“You look gorgeous, better than that silly red you wear”  
Sebastian knows he’s joking because of the smile he’s trying to hide. Sebastian laughs and takes his place back on Daniel’s lap.

“I also feel like a fan boy”

“You can be my fan boy”  
Daniel leans down to start nibbling gently at Sebastian’s ear and he giggles slightly at how ticklish it feels.

“Oh Daniel! I’m your biggest fan, I follow you everywhere”  
Seb mocks in a higher pitched voice which turns into another giggle when he feels Dan’s lips against the top of his jaw.

“That’s not a lie”  
Sebastian feels Dan’s teeth bite into his soft skin and he takes in a shaky breath at how good it feels. Seb can’t bring himself to reply so he slips his hand underneath Daniel’s shirt and takes his nipple between his thumb and finger, pinching at it and loving how Dan bites down hard into his throat. Sebastian switches to Dan’s other nipple, giving it the same attention before slowly trailing his hand down to scratch his nails across Daniel’s abs. He has to fight his grin when his fingers trail across that one spot that has Dan moaning. He does it again just to hear Dan’s voice hitch and Sebastian absolutely fucking loves how he can do this to Daniel. Sebastian slides his hand lower to rest between their half hard cocks and presses his palm down against Dan. He arches into the touch and drops his head back against the sofa and this time Sebastian does grin.

“So…”  
Daniel takes in a breath before starting again.

“You’re my fan boy?”

“Yes”

“A fan that’d do anything I asked?”

“Anything”  
Daniel smiles at Sebastian before pushing him off his lap.

“I want you on your knees”  
Sebastian drops to his knees between Dan’s legs and looks up at him with his big blue eyes, bites down on his lip.

“What do you want me to do Daniel?”  
Sebastian’s voice is slightly shaky because his heart is thumping at about 300mph and his head is throbbing with the lust. Daniel reaches down to hold Sebastian’s cheek in his hand and runs his thumb across his cheek.

“I think you know what I want Sebastian”  
Seb smiles up at Dan before making quick work of unfastening his belt and tugging his jeans down. He traces his finger across the top of Daniel’s boxers, twirling his finger through the hair that’s poking out just to rile Daniel up more.

“Sebby…”  
Sebastian shuts him up by kissing his cock through his tight boxers and looks back up at Dan.

“If you want me to suck you off I’ll have to take this stupid hat off”

Sebastian attempts to take his cap of his head but Daniel grabs at it before Seb can and places it back on his head the opposite way around. He smiles down at Seb who rolls his eyes in response. Sebastian places another kiss against his boxers before finally pulling them down to free Daniel’s cock. He wraps his lips around the leaking head and loves the way Dan whimpers for him. He doesn’t move at all, just looks up at Dan through his lashes until he’s calmed down slightly and takes Daniel’s cock deeper down his throat. He keeps a slow and teasing pace before Daniel grabs at his head and shoves his head down.

His nose is pressing against the tangle of hair and he can feel the tip of Dan’s cock against the back of his throat but he isn’t exactly in the situation where he can do anything, so he lets Daniel enjoy himself. Daniel keeps him there for a few seconds before pulling Sebastian completely off. There’s a trail of saliva connecting Sebastian’s tongue and Daniel’s cock and his lips are wet with pre-come. Daniel reaches down to pull Seb back up and onto his lap and kisses him hard on the lips, tasting his own come. Sebastian kisses him back hard, biting at his lip and flicking his tongue over Dan’s before pulling away.

“I can’t wait any fucking longer, just let me ride you”  
Sebastian tries to demand but his voice is so soft and quiet and Daniel just nods at him. He makes quick work of kicking his jeans and boxers on and attempts to tug his shirt off before Dan stops him.

“Keep it on”  
Sebastian lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes before taking his fingers into his mouth. Daniel watches him through half lidded eyes and digs his fingers into Seb’s thighs. He groans in response and pushes a finger inside of himself, fingering himself open on Daniel’s lap. He pushes a second finger in and grabs onto Daniel’s shoulder because of how good it felt. Sebastian pulls his fingers out with a small whine before he’s dropping himself down roughly onto Dan’s cock. He lets out a small cry of pain and tightens his grip on Dan.

“It’s your own fault”  
Dan says.

“You always do this when you’re horny”  
Sebastian laughs at Dan, feeling the pain subside.

“It’s technically your fault for being so irresistible”  
Daniel just hums and drops his head against Sebastian’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Seb’s lower back and hugging him tightly.

“Make me come, my little fan boy”  
All Sebastian can do is comply and he starts to fuck himself on Dan’s cock. Daniel pushes his hip up to match Sebastian’s and they’re both crying out in pleasure.

“You love this don’t you? Imagining I’m your little fan boy, trying to fuck me into submission”

“Ye-Yeah…”  
Seb wraps his hands around Daniel’s curls and tugs on the soft locks.

“Yeah well, I’m dominating this year, not you, so I’ll be the one fucking you into submission”  
Daniel groans against his neck and wraps his hand around Sebastian’s cock just to shut him up for five minutes. He comes first, arching up against Seb and tightening his hand around his cock. Sebastian follows a heartbeat later and comes all over Daniel’s fingers. They stay like that for a while, trying to catch their breath before Daniel refuses to let Sebastian go.

“Daniel, I’m covered in come and my shirt is going to stain if you don’t let me go right now”

“No, I want you this close all the time”  
Dan nuzzles his head against Seb’s neck and tightens his arms around the German.

“I am, I’m not going anywhere and I’m only one garage away from you”  
Daniel lets him go with a huff but he’s too tired to move himself.

“You’re always going to be a bull to me Sebastian”  
Seb smiles before disappearing into the bedroom to clean himself up.


End file.
